Daddy will make it all better
by Luc91
Summary: When Amelia Bolton lost something she loved dearly it was left to her daddy to make it all better again. Troyella. One shot. Please R&R! Thanks! Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**Daddy will make it all better**

**Summary: When Amelia Bolton lost something she loved dearly it was left to her daddy to make it all better again. Troyella. One shot. Please R&R! Thanks! **

**A/N: I got this idea earlier today when I went to see 'I Am Legend' and during this one scene this idea suddenly came to me so I had to write it before it went. Sorry I haven't update The Social Worker but I kind of have slight writers block and getting the next chapter right but I promise I am trying and I hope this will make up for it for a bit! Anyway hope you like this one. Please Read & Review! Thanks! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Amelia and the 2 Barneys**_

**

* * *

****Daddy will make it all better**

Little Amelia Bolton was sat up in her room crying her eyes out. Her best friend had just died. Ever since Amelia was born five years ago, Barney had been there in her life looking out for her and was the only person who she could guarantee would play with her. Barney was the Bolton family's eleven year old Golden Labrador. He had been taken in by the Bolton's after being rescued from a dog's home when he was six years old. Amelia knew that her daddy had gotten him for her mommy when her mommy had found out she was pregnant with her and her daddy told her that Barney would curl up with her and her mommy at night when her daddy had to go away for a few days. Her daddy had then told her, when she asked, when she was born, Barney would always sleep in her room to keep her safe for her mommy and daddy because Barney was a good boy. Now Barney was gone, she didn't know what she was going to do without her 'bestest friend' to look after her and who would be there to play with her when her grandma had to stay over and would be busy cleaning up for her mommy and daddy and making her food.

"Amelia?" Amelia snapped her little tear stained face up as she heard her mommy call her name. She saw her mommy look at her bed confused expecting Amelia to be in her bed. "Amelia?" Amelia sniffled, which caught her mommy's attention as she saw her mommy's face soften even more at the sight of her in Barney's bed. "Come here baby." Amelia held her little arms up as her mommy picked her up out of the bed and held her close. "Shh, it's going to be alright baby." Amelia cried as she listened to her mommy's soothing voice before dropping off to sleep on her mommy's shoulder.

Gabriella Bolton placed her sleeping five year old daughter in her bed, tucking her in tightly and placing a kiss on her forehead before exiting the room. She hated seeing her daughter so broken hearted at losing someone she was so close to and was an important person to her. Amelia was generally a happy child but when she had awoke that morning and Gabriella had told her that Barney had died, she had refused to talk to Gabriella and went and hid herself in her room, crying and breaking her heart. What made it even worse was that Amelia's father and Gabriella's husband, Troy Bolton had been away the past two nights and would still be away for a further three nights, meaning that the two would now be all alone. Gabriella knew Amelia always went to her father if something was bothering her or she was upset. She knew her daddy would be the one to make it all better for her. Gabriella knew she couldn't change that bond between father and daughter and honestly wouldn't want to. She loved that their little girl could wrap Troy around her finger just as easily as she could and loved watching Troy interacting with her. To Gabriella that was all she needed to be happy.

_**Flashback**_

_Amelia Bolton was outside in the garden playing with her dollies, pushing them around in the baby pushchair her daddy had brought for her a few months ago. It was her favourite thing to play with at the minute as she liked to pretend she was like all the grown up ladies pushing their babies around in the park. As she happily sang and skipped, pushing her pushchair, she suddenly fell backwards as her pram stopped. _

"_Ow." She rubbed her bum as she stood back up but as soon as she looked at her pram, her bottom lip starting quivering seeing the wheel missing from the front and over in the mud. She couldn't believe she had broken the thing her daddy had brought for her. As she started crying, she picked up the wheel and walked inside to find her daddy. _

"_And then he said maybe-" Troy couldn't finish his sentence to the person on the phone as he saw his crying daughter. "I'll call you back later Chad." Troy hung up and bent down to his four year old daughter who was an exact replica of him apart from her long brown locks that she got from her mom. "Princess what's wrong?"_

"_Daddy, I broke it." She said tearfully holding out the wheel to her daddy. Troy felt his heart melt at the sight of his distraught daughter thinking she had done something wrong. "I'm sorry daddy."_

"_Aww princess come here." Troy scooped down and picked her up so she was in his arms. "You didn't do anything bad. How about daddy come and fix it?" She nodded sadly as she hugged him and Troy placed a kiss on the top of her head. _

_Troy walked outside with Amelia in his arms as he walked over to the pram that was lopsided having lost one of its wheels. _

"_Can you help daddy by holding it straight?" She nodded as she leaned down on it and held it so it was more even and watched intensely as her daddy screwed the wheel back on for her. "See daddy can fix everything." Amelia giggled and ran round to hug him and placed a kiss on his cheek._

"_Thank you, daddy. I love you." Amelia grinned her toothy smile as he kissed her head._

"_You're very welcome princess. Daddy loves you too very much." Amelia happily carried on playing leaving her daddy behind still thinking that her daddy was the best daddy in the world._

_**End Flashback**_

Amelia's grandfather, Gabriella's father-in-law, Jack Bolton had come round earlier on to help them bury Barney and give him a special place at the end of the garden, under the big oak tree where he would lie most days and became his favourite spot. It was the spot she would often find Amelia hidden in, sleeping alongside Barney if she had been outside playing and had gotten too tired to go and find her parents to put her to bed. There were so many pictures of the two like that around the house. Gabriella remembered the first time she found them.

_**Flashback**_

"_Troy!" Gabriella called to her husband of five year; twenty- four year old Troy Bolton. _

"_What's up, Gabs?"_

"_I can't find Amelia. You said you were watching her outside but now she isn't there." Gabriella hurriedly told him, referring to their three year old daughter._

"_I'm sure she is out there somewhere Gabs. Barney was with her too so she can't have gone far. She's probably hiding with him somewhere. I was there a minute ago and she was following Barney around." Troy told her as he kissed her softly and took her hand, leading her back outside. _

"_I swear Troy if anything has happened to her, you are dead." Gabriella threatened, seriously. _

"_Will you just trust me?" Gabriella shook her head._

"_No not when you have left our three year old daughter outside on her own and now she has gone!" Troy was about to retaliate when something caught his eye. Walking off, Gabriella stomped off in another direction looking for their daughter. Getting closer, Troy smiled at the sight. _

"_Gabi I found her." Gabriella looked back at Troy and walked over to where he was standing under the oak tree in their huge garden. Under the tree lay their three year old daughter fast asleep with her head on Barney's paw on the ground as he held his other one over her. "See I told you she was fine." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she and Troy sat under the tree themselve,s making sure they were close by for when their daughter woke up, but not before Gabriella had been inside and grabbed her camera and snapped a picture, well more like a few, of the two._

_**End Flashback**_

Gabriella was pulled from her thoughts as the house phone rang from its spot next to where Gabriella was sitting.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me." Gabriella smiled hearing her husband's voice.

"Hey, I'm glad you called." Gabriella hadn't told Troy yet about Barney since she hadn't been able to get a hold of him sooner.

"Yeah I got your message asking me to call as soon as I could and I have only just finished a meeting so sorry I couldn't call sooner." Troy apologized.

"It's ok. I know you are busy." Gabriella took a deep breath knowing it would be hard for her to tell Troy about how broken hearted their little girl was at the minute knowing Troy hated the thought of either of his girls hurting. "Troy, something's happened here."

"What? Are you ok? Is Amelia ok?" Gabriella smiled at her husband's panicked voice.

"Yes and no. Yes we are both fine physically but Troy, Barney died this morning. Amelia has been crying since I told her and when I found her earlier after she hid away in her room and refused to talk to me, I found her crying in his bed."

"How is she?"

"Not good. She fell asleep crying on my shoulder after I picked her up and she is upstairs sleeping now. She's completely heart-broken."

"Get her to call me when she wakes up. I want to talk to her. How are you dealing with it?" Gabriella could tell Troy felt bad for not being there but she knew it wasn't his fault and it wasn't as if they were expecting it.

"I'm ok. I knew he was getting old and we wouldn't have him much longer but it's just hard seeing Amelia so hurt. She only just about was able to stay and watch as your dad buried him under the tree where we had agreed he would go when he eventually went." Gabriella heard Troy sigh.

"I'm sorry I'm not there. You know if I could, I would be on the first flight back home."

"I know you would. We'll be fine. I'm sure Amelia will be ok for a few more days without her daddy."

"I have to go Gabi. I'll call you later if I don't hear from you or Amelia sooner."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye honey."

"Bye." Gabriella hung up and gently threw the phone onto the chair next to her. Truth be told, Gabriella was hating that Troy couldn't get home sooner because she didn't know how much more Amelia could take if anything else should happen while her daddy was away. Gabriella knew Amelia was already trying to be brave by pretending that Troy being away was ok but now with this, Gabriella knew right now all her daughter needed was her daddy no matter what she did.

It had been two hours since Gabriella had put her daughter to bed and spoken to Troy. She was sitting in the living room just relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet while her daughter slept, not wanting to wake her up by making any noise.

"Mommy?" Gabriella turned around and saw Amelia holding her red blanket; that Troy had brought for her when she was a baby, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Come here baby." Amelia walked down the stairs and straight into her mommy's awaiting arms at the bottom. She let herself be picked up and buried her head in her mother's neck as she held herself close not wanting to be alone anymore.

"I miss daddy." Amelia whispered to her mommy.

"Daddy misses you too. Do you want to talk to daddy?" Amelia nodded as Gabriella picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number.

"Gabi?" Troy answered as Amelia giggled slightly having the phone by her ear. "Amelia." She giggled again hearing her daddy's voice.

"Daddy!" Troy laughed glad to hear his daughter seemed to be a bit happier now.

"Hey princess. Mommy told daddy that Amelia was sad before. Why?" Gabriella listened as the phone was on speaker and smiled when Amelia rested her head on her chest again before speaking.

"Daddy, Barney died." A small tear rolled down her face and onto Gabriella's top. "He can't play with me anymore or look after me and mommy now when you aren't here." Gabriella rubbed her daughter's back.

"Daddy will be back soon so you and mommy won't be on your own. And you want to know what else?"

"What daddy?"

"When daddy comes home he is going to play with you every day, ok?" Amelia nodded.

"Yes daddy. I love you daddy."

"Daddy loves you too, princess. Can you do daddy one thing?"

"What daddy?"

"Can you look after mommy for daddy? I'm sure mommy will even let you sleep in bed with her until daddy comes home." Gabriella nodded when Amelia looked up at her.

"Ok daddy. I miss you but I will look after mommy who misses you too. I promise." Troy laughed hearing his daughter's sweet voice.

"Thank you. Princess, daddy has to go but he will be home soon and when I get home how about the three of us go out to the park?"

"Daddy but it won't be the same without Barney with us." Gabriella shook her head at her daughter's dramatic protest as she sighed.

"I'm sure it will be ok. Ok I really have to go princess. I love you and tell mommy I love her too. Bye."

"Bye daddy. We both love you." Amelia handed Gabriella the phone to hang up as she cuddled into her mommy.

"Feel better?" Amelia nodded. "Shall we have a girlie night baby and watch some DVD's like mommy used to do when she was a big girl and was having a bad day?" Amelia nodded as she let Gabriella get up to go and get her DVD's before the two settled down and started watching 'Shrek'.

The next morning, Gabriella and Amelia woke up and found themselves still on the sofa with the TV stuck on the menu choices for 'The Little Mermaid'. Amelia was securely wrapped in her mommy's arms that were offering her warmth and comfort.

"Mommy, can I take a biscuit out to Barney just in case he should get hungry since he can't steal his food anymore?" Gabriella smiled as she pushed the strands of hair back off her daughters face.

"I think we might be able to do that but remember if he doesn't eat it, we can't get upset because Barney isn't here anymore but I'm certain where he is now, he will be fine." Gabriella assured her daughter.

"Good because I wouldn't want him to get hungry because he liked his food like daddy does." Gabriella burst out laughing knowing that Amelia had gotten that from Gabriella when she had been complaining at how much food Troy could eat and said that he and Barney had to be about the same when it came to the amount of food they ate.

"Don't say that in front of daddy though because daddy will get upset." Amelia nodded at her mommy knowing that it could be their little secret.

"Can we get some breakfast mommy because I'm hungry?" Amelia whined.

"You are definitely your father's daughter." Gabriella picked her up and carried her into the kitchen where she started on breakfast for her daughter and for herself.

During the middle of their breakfast, the two looked at each confused when the doorbell went.

"Who is that mommy?"

"I don't know. You stay there and carry on eating. Mommy will go check." Amelia nodded as Gabriella left the room.

"Guess who got out of his last meeting today?" Gabriella gasped as she opened the door and saw Troy standing there smirking at her. She threw her arms around him and kissed him, having missed his kisses while he had been away. "I take it you missed me?" Gabriella smiled.

"Yes I did. Come on, our daughter is eating her breakfast and is going to be taking out a biscuit for Barney soon." Troy looked at her confused. "She wants to give it to him in case he gets hungry."

"She definitely has her mother's heart." Gabriella smiled and went to walk back to the kitchen, expecting Troy to follow but stopped when she realized he wasn't moving.

"Troy, are you coming?" He shook his head.

"Would you mind sending our daughter out?" Gabriella looked at him puzzled before going to get Amelia who had finished her breakfast.

"Baby, there is a surprise for you at the door." Amelia held her arms up to her mom, too lazy to walk.

"What is it?" Gabriella shrugged.

"You have to see for yourself." Amelia frowned at the answer but suddenly grinned seeing who was at the door.

"Daddy!" She squirmed for Gabriella to put her down as she ran to Troy and threw her little arms around him when he bent down. "I didn't know you were coming home today daddy."

"I didn't either but I could and I wanted to surprise you and mommy." Amelia giggled as he tickled her tummy. "I also have a little bit of a surprise for you." Amelia looked at his confused as she titled her head trying to think.

"Is it a new baby brother or sister?" Troy and Gabriella laughed and looked at each other.

"No. I think you should go talk to mommy about that one." Amelia shrugged as she thought about something else it might be.

"A pony?" She asked hopefully.

"Again no. Try something smaller princess." She stuck her tongue out as she thought.

"A new teddy bear?" Troy rolled his eyes knowing if he didn't tell her, they could be here for a while.

"No." Amelia looked at him waiting for him to tell her. "Open this box." Amelia looked back at her mom unsurely only to get a small nod. Carefully opening it, she jumped back in surprise and landed on her bum as a little golden puppy Labrador jumped out the box and started barking happily and licking her face. Amelia giggled as the dog licked her happily as she sat up.

"Daddy it's a doggy!" She said pointing out the obvious.

"Yes it is. And you want to know the best thing?"

"What?" Amelia eagerly asked as she tickled the puppy's tummy.

"He's all yours." Her eyes widened.

"Does that mean I can name him?" Troy nodded as Gabriella watched on at how happy her daughter looked.

"I know what I'm going to name him." Amelia announced but didn't continue.

"What are you going to name him then?" Gabriella asked bending down next to her daughter and stroking the new puppy.

"Daddy is it a boy or girl?" She suddenly asked.

"It's a boy." She clapped.

"I'm naming him Barney junior just like Chad junior is named after uncle Chad." Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other as Amelia fussed the puppy.

"I think that is a very good name." Troy told his daughter as she stood up and ran off down to the kitchen, calling Barney junior behind her.

"You're amazing." Gabriella told her husband knowing how happy he had just made their daughter.

"Yeah well if there is one thing I hate it's seeing you or Amelia sad so I knew I had to do something." Troy answered wrapping his arms around her before leaning in and placing a light kiss on her lips before they were broken apart.

"Daddy! You're the best daddy ever." Amelia said pulling him down to her level and kissing his cheek.

"And why is that?" Troy asked as she grinned.

"Because I know daddy will make it all better no matter what." She kissed his cheek again before pulling him and her mommy with her to go play with their new puppy and also talk to her mommy about that new baby brother or sister.

**

* * *

****A/N: I hope you liked this one shot. I just wanted to write something cute again so I hope it turned out ok. Please review! Thanks! X **


End file.
